Puppy Kiss
by sparkywow
Summary: Do Kyungsoo is a cute white mini maltese and he's head over heels for Baekhyun, his own master. Baeksoo. Baekhyun-Kyungsoo-Chanyeol. EXO
1. Chapter 1

Hello, guys…

Maaf karna gak pernah memberikan author's note ataupun membalas review kalian…

Well, saya tidak terlalu pintar berkata-kata dan harap maklum kalo fic baru ku ini bahasanya terasa sangat kaku.

Gak banyak yang aku ingin katakan kepada kalian.

Just thanks a bunch for your support and keep supporting me, 'kay?

Well, I'm back with a new fic. Hope you like it :p

_**Do Kyungsoo is a cute white mini maltese and he's head over heels for Baekhyun, his own master.**_

**Kyungsoo POV**

Hari ini hujan badai menerpa kota Seoul. Aku sedang berada di sebuah taman bermain yang tidak tahu berada dimana. Kulangkahkan kaki-kaki kecilku ke arah semak-semak dan mengistirahatkan tubuhku di antara semak-semak tersebut.

Aku kedinginan..

Aku ketakutan..

Banyak orang berlalu-lalang di depanku tetapi mereka tidak menyadari keberadaanku.

Badanku sudah sangat lemas dan mataku terasa sangat berat.

"Hahahhaha! Chanyeol-ah! Tungguuu!"

Terdengar sebuah suara teriakan lelaki yang menggema di telingaku.

Aku menyukai suara itu..

Suara itu begitu.. jernih, manis, namun menenangkan.

"Ah! Chan-ah! Lihattt! Ada seekor anak anjing disini!"

Kudengar suara langkah kaki menuju ke arahku, dan seseorang berjongkok di depanku.

"Waaa.. Annyeong, little puppy..are you lost?" Tanyanya.

Aku memandang wajahnya dengan mata bulatku, menjulurkan lidahku dan menjilati tangannya yang akan menyentuhku.

Wajahnya sungguh tampan.

Senyumnya..tidak bisa kuungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

Dia memiliki senyum yang sangat cerah, seakan badai yang sedang berlangsung ini akan hilang dan digantikan dengan cerahnya sinar matahari

"Ah..kamu benar-benar tersesat? Aku akan membawamu pulang!"

Dan kudengar suara bass seorang yang lain dari belakangnya.

"Baekby..ada apa?" Tanya orang tersebut yang -mungkin saja- bernama Chanyeol.

"I..inii.. Ada seekor anak anjing yang tersesat.. Lihat chan! Dia memandangku dengan muka yang sangat memelas.. Bolehkah aku memeliharanya?"

"Eh? Tapi..gimana kalau dia ada yang punya dan majikannya sedang mencarinya?"

**'Aniyo! Tolong aku! Aku takut! Aku kedinginan!'**

Well, not that they can hear me..

Aku berjalan ke arahnya dengan agak terpincang, menggesekkan kepalaku dengan tangan hangatnya dan menjilati tangannya lagi.

"Ummm..apakah kamu kedinginan, little puppy? Apakah kakimu sakit?"

Lalu ia menggendongku dan membawaku dalam dekapannya.

Aku merasa sangat nyaman dan hangat di pelukannya.

Aku sangat menyukai aromanya, sungguh.. memabukkan, namun juga menenangkan..

Dia melihat ke arah Chanyeol dengan muka memelas dan memohon.

"Whew..kurasa kita memang harus membawanya dulu, baby.. Kita bisa merawatnya malam ini, tapi kita harus mencari pemiliknya besok. Yaksok?"

"NE!" Ucapnya kelewat semangat.

Ah..apakah Chanyeol itu namjachingu dari lelaki ini?

**Normal POV**

Sesampainya di apartemen milik mereka, baekhyun -nama lelaki itu- langsung mengambil handuk kering dan mengeringkan anak anjing yang dibawanya.

"Chan-ah.. tolong siapkan air hangat,ne. Dia harus mandi, lihat badannya kotor semua."

"Ne"

Lalu Chanyeol bergegas ke kamar mandi dan menyiapkan air hangat di dalam bath tub.

"Baek..airnya sudah siap! Kamu bisa memandikannya sendiri kan? Aku akan menyiapkan makanan untuknya"

"Ne, gomawo!"

"Cha..anjing kecil..ayo kita mandi dulu!"

Anjing kecil itu menggonggong, menandakan bahwa ia sudah tidak sabar membersihkan dirinya.

Baekhyun membawa anak anjing itu ke kamar mandi dan meletakkannya di atas bath tub yang seperempatnya sudah berisi air hangat.

Ia membilas tubuh anjing itu dengan air hangat, dan memakaikan shampoo bayi ke anjing itu.

"Haah..maaf noeu-ie..aku tidak punya shampoo untuk anjing, jadi terpaksa pakai shampoo milikku..hehehe..untung aku memakai shampoo bayi.."

"GUKGUK"

"Eh? Ada apa noeu-ie? Hehe..kupanggil noeu ya..karna aku menemukanmu waktu badai.."

"GUKGUK"

"Ada apa? Apakah kamu suka dengan panggilanmu?"

Noeu-ie menggerakkan ekornya ke kanan-kiri dan menjilati tangan baekhyun.

"Hahaha..kamu menyukainya ya?"

Dan baekhyun menunjukkan eye-smile nya lagi lalu membilas rambut noeu, lalu setelah itu ia mengeringkan noeu dengan handuk dan hair dryer.

"Aaa! Kamu sungguh menggemaskan, noeu! Uuuhhh.. Sini-sinii!"

Baekhyun yang gemas langsung memeluk noeu dan menciumi kepalanya.

Lihatlah anjing kecil itu.

Tubuhnya yang mungil dibalut dengan rambut yang -oh-so-fluffy- berwarna putih salju, telinga yang turun, mata bulat yang sangat indah, dan ekor berbulu yang menggemaskan.

Ia berjalan kearah Baekhyun masih dengan tertatih-tatih.

Baekhyun mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi dan noeu menjulurkan lidahnya dan memiringkan kepalanya, seperti bertanya 'ada apa' kepada baekhyun.

Ia benar-benar gemas dengan anjing ini dan mencium hidungnya. Lalu, chanyeol datang dengan membawa makanan untuk noeu. Ia membawa nasi dengan kuah kaldu ayam dan daging ayam yang rencananya akan mereka goreng nantinya.

"Kyaa..noeu-ie..aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmuu.." Baekhyun mengatakan itu sambil menggesek-gesekkan hidungnya dengan hidung anjing kecil itu.

"apakah kakimu masih sakit? Eumm?"

Chanyeol yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum lalu bertanya "noeu-ie?"

"Ah..channie! Lihatt! Dia sangat menggemaskan kan? Iya, noeu-ie.. Karna kita menemukannya waktu badai"

"Oh.. Noeu-ie..ayo sini, makan dulu.. Jangan terlalu dekat dengan baekhyunnie..bisa-bisa kamu penyet besok karna terlalu sering dipeluk.."

"YAA! Jangan menghasut noeuie-ku!"

"Hahaha"

Dan noeu-ie pun makan dengan sangat lahap.

Sambil duduk bersila di lantai, Baekhyun memperhatikannya lekat-lekat.

Ia terpesona dengan ekor dan bokong noeu yang bergoyang-goyang seakan menikmati makanan yang di sediakan chanyeol itu.

"Hmm..kamu itu anjing jenis apa sih? Kenapa menggemaskan sekali.." Tanya Baekhyun kepada noeu-ie yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan mata yang mengarah ke baekhyun, lidah yang terjulur dan kepala yang dimiringkan imut.

Dan baekhyun yang sebentar lagi akan mimisan di pandangi seperti itu.

Chanyeol menghela nafas dan berkata kepada Baekhyun,

"well, baek.. aku tahu, noeu memang menggemaskan, tapi majikannya pasti juga bingung mencarinya. Jadi, besok kita harus mencari majikannya, ne, lalu mengembalikannya"

Baekhyun hanya diam mencerna kata-kata Chanyeol sambil memandang noeu yang berada dalam dekapannya.

'**aniyo..aku tidak ingin pulang..tolong selamatkan aku' **

Anjing kecil itu memberikan tatapan memelasnya kepada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang melihatnya hanya menghela nafas dan kemudian berkata,

"sudah malam. sebaiknya kita tidur. besok kita masih harus mencari pemiliknya kan? Aku tidak ingin kamu kecapean, baek, tidurlah."

Dan dibalas dengan Baekhyun yang menggendong noeu dan berjalan ke dalam kamar tidurnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Chanyeol hanya menghela nafasnya lelah dan kemudian masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Baekhyun yang belum tidur mendekap noeu erat dan menciumi pucuk kepalanya sayang. Ia baru bersama dengan noeu beberapa jam saja, akan tetapi perasaan sayang ini tidak bisa dihilangkan lagi. Ia ingin melindungi anjing kecil ini dari apapun yang telah menimpanya.

Well, ia tahu bahwa noeu kecil kabur dari rumah pasti karena ada sesuatu.

Noeu yang menyadari rasa sayang dari baekhyun semakin masuk ke dalam dekapan baekhyun dan menyandarkan kepala kecilnya di dada hangat baekhyun.

"Noeu-ie, kamu pasti tidak ingin pulang… aku akan mempertahankanmu bagaimanapun caranya" tekad Baekhyun. Lalu mereka berdua pun tertidur dengan sangat lelap.


	2. Chapter 2

Keesokan harinya…

"Baekkie baby, ayo bangun… kita harus ke kantor polisi dan ke tempat penampungan binatang, kita harus mencari pemilik dari noeu… ayo cepat bangun!"

Terdengar suara teriakan Chanyeol yang menggema di kamar Baekhyun.

"mhhh… Yeollieee?"

"ne?"

"bolehkah kita saja yang memelihara noeu?"

Chanyeol melihatnya dengan mata yang membulat dan langsung berteriak "ANI! Kamu sudah berjanji kemarin akan mencari pemiliknya kan?"

"tapi…"

"no buts! Sekarang bangun dan mandi!"

Noeu kecil hanya bisa memperhatikan pertengkaran kecil di pagi hari itu dengan muka memelas. Ia memperlihatkan muka memelasnya ke Chanyeol dan berharap bahwa Chanyeol akan luluh dan tidak akan memisahkannya dengan Baekhyun. Ia sangat menyukai kehadiran Baekhyun di dekatnya dan ia tidak ingin berpisah dengannya.

Anjing kecil dengan mutiara hitamnya yang dapat menghipnotis orang tersebut merengek dan berjalan mendekat kearah Chanyeol. Ia mengeluarkan rengekan yang sangat menyayat hati dan akhirnya Chanyeol memandangnya.

"aigoo… ada apa, little puppy? Apakah baekkie umma jahat kepadamu? Eumm?"

"aniyoo! Kamu yang jahat kepadanya! Kamu pasti tidak mengerti perasaanya. Dia tidak ingin berpisah dengan kita, idiot! Mungkin dia dulu disiksa… apa kamu tidak melihat luka di kakinya? Atau mungkin dia memang tidak ada yang punya" teriak Baekhyun tidak terima.

Ia juga kasihan terhadap anjing kecil menggemaskan itu. Dari kemarin malam, noeu merengek dan selalu mendekatkan diri ke dalam dekapan baekhyun, seakan tidak ingin lepas dari pelukan hangat mataharinya.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya lelah mengetahui kekeras kepalaan baekhyun.

"Whew...baiklah...itu juga bukan urusanku lagi, besok aku akan pulang ke Cina,kan...jadi urusi sendiri noeu-ie"

"Chan-ah...gomawoyoo" baekhyun berteriak lalu memeluk Chanyeol. "Kamu memang sepupuku yang paling hebat!"

Dan O_O ternyata anjing kecil kita salah paham.

Setelah Chanyeol pulang ke Cina, Baekhyun lebih sering memeluk dan bermain bersama noeuie. Well, mungkin ia kesepian karena tidak ada si happy virus itu.

"Ah noeuie! Lihatlahh! Kamu sudah kotor lagi... Aigoo..ayo mandi sama baekkie~"

Baekhyun menggendong noeuie dan membawanya ke kamar mandi.

Ia mengisi bath tub dengan air hangat lalu melepas bajunya sendiri

Ini pertama kalinya ia mandi dengan noeuie dan ia merasa agak malu dipandangi oleh kedua mutiara hitam besar tersebut.

Namun ia menepis pikiran itu dan memasukkan tubuhnya ke dalam air hangat itu, lalu membawa noeuie dalam dekapannya, sambil menjaga agar anjing kecil itu tidak tenggelam di air itu.

Ia mengambil shampoo anjing - yang dibelinya 1 hari setelah noeuie datang - dan memakaikannya kepada noeuie sambil memijat-mijat sedikit.

Noeuie yang senang menjilat-jilat tubuh baekhyun yang paling dekat dengan kepalanya, dan sialnya, itu adalah kulit leher baekhyun

"A..ah..noeuie, jangan jilat disitu, sayang..oh~"

Baekhyun sedikit mendesah mendapat perlakuan itu dari noeuie.

Ia kemudian memijat bagian badan noeuie dan sampailah ke bagian pantat anjing kecil itu.

Baekhyun membersihkan tubuh noeuie yang berkisar di ekor, dan di balik ekor anjing kecil itu.

Itu adalah lubang anus sang anjing.

"Emm..disini harus dibersihkan, noeuie, supaya kamu tidak jorok"

Kata baekhyun sambil mencium ujung hidung anjing kecilnya.

Saat jari baekhyun sampai di hole-nya, noeuie merengek selayaknya anjing yang memelas di hadapannya

**'Kaing...kaing...'**

"Eh? Ada apa?"

Baekhyun masih setia membersihkan hole anjing kecil itu, sampai beberapa detik kemudian, Baekhyun merasa dirinya ditindih oleh seorang manusia.

Ia melihat ke bawah, dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat seorang namja yang telanjang berada dalam dekapannya dan masih merengek seperti noeuie-nya.

Baekhyun mematung, dan membuka mulutnya dalam keterkagetannya

"N..nu..nuguseyo?"

Tanya baekhyun masih bingung dengan kejadian itu.

Namja itu melihat ke arah wajah baekhyun, lalu memiringkan kepalanya. Kemudian ia melihat ke arah tangannya, dan menegakkan tubuhnya. Lalu ia berdiri dan melihat seluruh tubuhnya.

Baekhyun memperhatikan namja itu dari kepala sampai kaki waktu ia berdiri,

Mata yang bulat indah,

Bibir yang berbentuk hati dengan warna merah menggoda,

Leher putih yang mengundang nafsu,

Kedua nipple imut berwarna merah muda yang agak menegak,

Perut datar dengan kulit berwarna putih bersih,

Dan saat matanya tertuju ke agak bawah, ia sudah akan berteriak karena menyadari bahwa wajahnya hanya beberapa senti dari kejantanan sang namja.

Namun, sebuah suara yang agak dalam namun masih memiliki kesan feminin terdengar...

"A...aku kembali?" Tanya namja asing itu dengan kepala yang dimiringkan, sangat imut.

Lalu ia tersenyum, tersenyum sangat lebar, lalu memeluk baekhyun erat dan berteriak,

"Baekhyunnieee~ gomawoooooo"

Baekhyun menegang di pelukan namja itu.

Bukan hanya karena ia disuguhi pemandangan leher putih sang namja, namun, ada sesuatu yang sangat fatal yang dilakukan oleh namja asing itu...

Kejantanan sang namja menggesek kejantanan Baekhyun dan membuatnya mengeras

"KYAAAAA! KELUAAAARRRRRRR!"

Teriak Baekhyun menggelegar, dan diikuti oleh terlemparnya sang namja asing keluar dari kamar mandi tersebut.

Setelah 30 menit berlalu, Baekhyun - yang akhirnya menyelesaikan 'mandi'nya - keluar, sudah dengan baju lengkap dan membawa handuk kering di tangannya.

Ia melihat sang namja yang masih telanjang itu duduk di depan kamar mandi dengan muka lost-puppy nya, dan melilitkan handuk itu di pinggang ramping sang namja, sambil sebelumnya ia menyuruhnya berdiri dahulu.

Lalu ia mengajak namja itu duduk di sofa di depan TV ruang tamunya.

Namja itu otomatis mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Baekhyun, duduk di antara kedua kaki Baekhyun yang terbuka, dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada hangat mataharinya, dan menghirup aroma memabukkan dari majikannya.

Baekhyun yang kaget dengan aksi sang namja hanya bisa diam, dan bertanya,

"Ka..kamu siapa?"

Namja itu mengangkat wajahnya yang berada di dada baekhyun dan memandangnya.

Baekhyun yang memperhatikan wajah namja ini terhipnotis dengan mata indah sang namja

"Baekkie jahat..ini aku, noeuie... Well, namaku sebenarnya Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo...tapi baekkie menemukanku saat badai, jadi baekkie boleh memanggilku noeuie"

Namja itu berucap imut sambil mempererat pelukannya di perut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang masih belum mempercayai matanya mulai mencubiti tangannya sendiri, menampar pipinya halus dan mengucek matanya, namun, setelah melakukan semua itu, namja itu masih disitu, masih memeluknya erat dan memandanginya dengan muka innocent-nya.

Uhh, mungkin ia harus menyerah sekarang...

"N..noeuie? Bagaimana...?"

"Ne...kyungie dijual oleh appa kyungie ke sekelompok ilmuwan, untuk dijadikan percobaan, karena appa kyungie membutuhkan uang...orang-orang tersebut menyuntik kyungie dengan banyak sekali cairan yang sangat menakutkan...kyungie sangat takut, lalu kyungie kabur dari situ, tetapi waktu itu tubuh kyungie sudah berubah menjadi anjing... Dan pada saat itu kyungie terpeleset, jadi kaki kyungie sakit...tapi untung ada baekkie dan channie yang menyelamatkan kyungie~ kyungie sangat berterima kasih"

Kyungsoo, namja itu menjelaskannya panjang lebar.

Baekhyun yang mendengar ceritanya merasa emosi dan marah. Bagaimana bisa ada ayah yang menjual anaknya untuk dijadikan bahan percobaan, dan diubah menjadi seekor anjing?

Ia memeluk kyungsoo erat dan membelai rambut halusnya.

Kyungsoo semakin merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Baekhyun dan akhirnya tertidur di dekapan hangat majikannya itu.

Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum dan menggendong Kyungsoo ke kamarnya.

Ia mengambil sebuah kaos miliknya lalu dipakaikannya ke Kyungsoo, lalu ia juga berbaring di sebelah Kyungsoo dan mendekapnya.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Puppy Kiss**

Selamat Membaca~

* * *

Baekhyun terbangun dengan aroma menggoda daging panggang dan telur, dan juga roti panggang.

Ia melihat ke kanan-kiri kasurnya, tetapi Kyungsoo tidak terlihat dimanapun.

Kemudian, ia melangkah keluar dari kamarnya dan mendapati anjing - manusia - mungil tersebut sedang memindahkan daging panggang ke piring.

Kyungsoo yang menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun lalu menghampirinya, memeluk Baekhyun erat, menghirup aromanya, dan berkata riang, "Good morning, Baekkie~"

Baekhyun yang gemas mengusak rambut halus Kyungsoo dan tersenyum cerah, "pagi, Kyungie~ ah..bolehkah aku memanggilmu Kyungie mulai sekarang?"

"Ne, tentu saja! Baekkie boleh memanggilku apapun!"

Anjing kecil kita sangat bersemangat, ne?

Lalu mereka menikmati sarapan yang dibuat Kyungsoo

"Kyungie~ mulai hari ini aku akan masuk sekolah lagi... Apakah kamu tidak apa-apa berada di rumah sendiri?"

"Eh...baekkie sekolah? Ah..."

Kyungsoo terlihat sedih karena akan ditinggal oleh majikannya sendirian di apartemen ini

"Ne...tapi jangan pulang terlalu malam ne, baekkie? Kyungie takut sendiri..." Ujarnya takut-takut.

Baekhyun berjalan ke arahnya dan mencium pucuk kepala si manusia mungil itu dan mengusak rambutnya,

"Ne..baekkie berjanji tidak akan pulang malam" ujarnya sambil menunjukkan senyum hangat yang sangat disukai oleh Kyungsoo. Senyuman yang dapat menghangatkan hati Kyungsoo, dan senyuman yang tidak akan bosan dipandangi oleh Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun meninggalkan rumah dengan perasaan khawatir. Ia takut apabila ilmuwan-ilmuwan itu masih mencari Kyungsoo.

Diam-diam ia bersyukur karena waktu itu tidak jadi melaporkan Kyungsoo ke polisi atau ke tempat penampungan hewan.

Selama di sekolah, ia tidak bisa menghilangkan Kyungsoo dari otaknya, dan akhirnya ia tidak menyerap satu hal-pun dari pelajaran hari ini.

Teman-temannya pun merasa heran, Baekhyun yang biasanya hiperaktif, sekarang hanya diam dan terlihat berpikir - atau melamun(?) -

Dan setelah bel pulang berbunyi, Baekhyun segera bergegas berlari pulang menuju apartemennya.

"Kyungie-ah! Aku pulang!"

Baekhyun tidak mendengar sedikitpun suara dari dalam apartemennya, dan pikiran buruk mulai menghantui otaknya.

"Kyungie? Kyung..."

"Kyungsoo-yah!"

"Kyungsoo, eodiso?"

"Kyungsoo!"

Baekhyun mulai panik dan berlarian dari satu ruangan ke ruangan lain.

Ia melihat kaos yang digunakan Kyungsoo tadi pagi tergeletak di depan kamarnya, dan kamarnya sedikit terbuka.

Lalu ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya, dan mendapati Kyungsoo - dalam bentuk anjingnya - sedang bergelung di atas kasurnya.

Baekhyun bernafas lega, namun sedetik kemudian, ia merasa bingung...

Apa yang sudah terjadi? Kenapa Kyungsoo kembali ke bentuk anjing?

"GUKGUK" - **'selamat datang'**

"Aku pulang, Kyungie-ah..kenapa kamu kembali ke bentuk anjing?"

Kyungsoo hanya bisa memandangnya dengan tatapan memelas, dan baekhyun yang tidak tahan dipandangi seperti itu berjalan ke arah kasurnya, merebahkan diri di atasnya, dan membiarkan Kyungsoo berjalan ke atas tubuhnya dan menjilati pipinya.

"Ahahaha..kyungie geliii...sudah..sudahhh" Baekhyun berkata sambil tertawa dan ikut menggelitiki bagian perut Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo yang merasa kegelian turun dari tubuh Baekhyun dan berbalik - perut diatas, dan keempat kaki terangkat di udara - , lalu ia menggerakkan kaki belakangnya seperti menggali, menandakan bahwa ia merasa kegelian.

"Geli, eh? Hahaha..." Baekhyun menggesek-gesekkan hidungnya dengan perut kyungsoo dan membuat anjing kecil itu semakin merasa geli, dan merengek-rengek seperti anjing kelaparan.

Baekhyun duduk memandangi Kyungsoo yang juga sedang merebahkan diri di depan Baekhyun dengan mata yang menatap mata Baekhyun.

Mereka bertatap-tatapan, hingga akhirnya terdengar desahan Baekhyun

"Huff...waktu lalu, apa yang kulakukan sampai kamu bisa berubah jadi manusia?"

Ia mulai frustasi dan menjambak rambutnya sendiri

"ARGHH..aku bisa gila!"

Baekhyun menghela nafas, dan mulai berpikir...

Waktu itu, ia sedang bermain dengan Kyungsoo, menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo kotor, lalu memandikannya

"AH! Apakah aku harus memandikanmu lagi? Tapi...anjing tidak boleh mandi tiap hari...hmm~"

Lalu ia mengingat-ingat lagi...

Ia memakaikan shampoo ke atas tubuh Kyungsoo, dan membersihkan tubuhnya

Lalu...

Lalu...

Lalu apa?

"ARGHH! Aku akan benar-benar menjadi gila setelah ini!" Teriaknya frustasi.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa memandanginya dengan tatapan mata memohon

"YA! Jangan memandangiku dengan tatapan itu! ARGH!"

Baekhyun menjambaki rambutnya, dan setelahnya ia mulai mengingat-ingat lagi

Ia membersihkan bagian belakang tubuh anjing mungilnya, dan...

Dan...

Membersihkan anusnya, lalu anjing kecil itu merengek-rengek kegelian dan kemudian berubah menjadi manusia!

Baekhyun memandang Kyungsoo horor dan bertanya di dalam hatinya

'A..apakah aku harus melakukannya lagi? Me..ugh~ me..meng...mengorek..holenya? Oh, ya Tuhan..eottokke?' Pikirnya galau.

Kyungsoo semakin melekatkan pandangannya ke wajah baekhyun dan memiringkan kepalanya, mengeluarkan aegyo yang tidak akan ditolak oleh Baekhyun

"ARGHHH BAIKLAHHH! Kemari, Kyungie~"

Kyungsoo berjalan mendekat dan menjulurkan lidahnya

"Maafkan aku, Kyungie, aku tidak bermaksud mesum..tapi..tapi ini satu-satunya cara...maafkan aku, maafkan aku..."

Baekhyun meracau sambil memejamkan mata, memposisikan jarinya di depan hole Kyungsoo, dan mulai melakukan gerakan memutar di anus Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu melemas, ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya pasrah dan hanya bisa merengek kegelian

**'KAING...KAING...'**

Hingga beberapa saat kemudian, ia berubah wujud menjadi manusia lagi

"Ahh..baekhyunnie...su..sudahh~ gelihhh" ujarnya diantara desahannya

Baekhyun yang masih memejamkan matanya kemudian menarik jarinya dan membuka matanya

"Ah..welcome back, Kyungsoo..."

Ujarnya sambil tersenyum cerah.

Ia memandangi Kyungsoo, dan menyadari bahwa namja itu - sekali lagi - telanjang di depannya.

Baekhyun lalu mengambil kaos lengan panjang putih bersih dari dalam lemarinya, dan memakaikannya ke Kyungie.

"Wah Kyung...kamu ini sekecil apa sih~ lihatlah, bahkan bajuku yang sudah termasuk ukuran kecil saja masih kebesaran di kamu...hmm~" ujar Baekhyun sambil memakaikan kaos itu kepada Kyungsoo.

Kaos itu menutupi hingga setengah pahanya, namun karena agak kebesaran, kaos itu mengekspos leher serta bahu Kyungsoo, dan karena lengan panjang, tangan Kyungsoo tertutupi seluruhnya, hingga menyisakan ujung kukunya saja.

Setelah memakai kaos itu, Kyungsoo memandang Baekhyun dengan wajah berbinar dan kemudian menerjang Baekhyun hingga ia terlentang di atas kasur, dan ditindih oleh tubuh mungil Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menciumi wajah Baekhyun, lalu mengistirahatkan kepalanya di dada Baekhyun dan menghirup aroma khas Baekhyun-nya.

"Uhh..soo~ lepas sebentar...aku belum mandi, dan belum makan. Kamu pasti juga belum makan, kan? Tunggu sebentar, setelah mandi, aku akan memasakkan ramen untukmu, oke?"

"Mmhh..baekkie? Apakah baekkie sering makan ramen?"

"Ne, kyung...hahaha...maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak bisa masak, hanya bisa masak ramen...hehehe~" ujar Baekhyun dengan cengirannya.

"Huff...itu tidak baik untuk tubuhmu, Baek...aku yang akan memasak...mandilah~"

"Eh?"

Lalu Baekhyun berjalan ke kamar mandi dengan keheranan, ia bingung, apakah Kyungsoo bisa memasak

Ia melupakan fakta bahwa tadi pagi, ia sarapan masakan buatan Kyungsoo -_-

Ah, byunbaek, bagaimana kamu bisa sebegitu pelupanya,sih?

**Meanwhile...**

Kyungsoo membuka kulkas dan melihat hanya ada 4 buah telur dan beberapa jenis sayur di dalam kulkas itu.

"Haaahh...dasar, orang yang gak bisa masak..."

Lalu ia mulai membuat omellete dari bahan-bahan seadanya, sambil menunggu nasi yang di masak di rice cooker matang.

Ia bersenandung kecil waktu meletakkan piring omellete itu di meja makan.

"Wahh..kamu masak apa, Kyung? Harum sekali..."

"Aa, Baekkie! Kamu sudah selesai mandi? Aku memasak omellete...ayo makan!"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan menghampiri Kyungsoo, lalu mengusak rambutnya sayang.

"Baekkie..."

"Ne, kyungie?"

"Besok waktu pulang sekolah, belanjalah bahan masakan ya...jangan beli ramen instan terus, tidak sehat...mulai saat ini aku akan memasak untukmu...untuk besok pagi, aku cuma bisa memasak omellete lagi, karena hanya sisa 4 telur di kulkasmu tadi...jangan lupa, ne!" Ujar Kyungsoo panjang lebar

Baekhyun yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tersenyum, lalu ia bergumam,

"Kita seperti pasangan suami-istri saja...hehehe"

Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu merasakan wajahnya panas dan semburat pink mulai muncul di kedua pipinya.

Baekhyun yang sadar tertawa kecil, Kyungsoo's face is so irresistable.

Ia mencium pipi kiri Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo yang malu menangkup kedua pipinya dengan tangannya sendiri

"YAHH BYUNBAEK! Jangan menggodakuuuu!"

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Dan tawa Baekhyun serta teriakan Kyungsoo menggema di ruang makan malam itu..

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah 1 hari sebelum Tahun Baru dan Kyungsoo - yang sering menonton TV di rumah karena bosan - meminta Baekhyun untuk mengajaknya pergi ke taman dekat apartemen mereka dengan alasan ingin melihat kembang api.

Akan tetapi, Baekhyun tidak memperbolehkannya

"Aniyo, kyungie... Itu sangat bahaya, bagaimana kalau kamu tersesat dan diculik orang? Para ilmuwan itu pasti masih mencarimu"

"Tapi...Kyungie ingin sekali melihat kembang api!"

"Aniyo Kyungie! Sekali tidak tetap tidak! Kamu kan masih bisa melihat kembang api di TV!" Baekhyun berkata dengan tegas.

"Ta..tapi..." Kyungsoo agak susah berkata-kata karena sekarang tenggorokannya mulai terasa tercekat dan air mata telah mulai terkumpul di pelupuk matanya.

"TIDAK ADA TAPI!"

Kyungsoo kemudian melihat Baekhyun dengan tatapan sedihnya dan mulai menangis

"Hiks...hiks! Baekkie jahattttt! Kyungie benci Baekkie!"

Lalu Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam kamarnya bersama Baekhyun dan membanting pintunya kasar. Ia pun menangis tersedu-sedu di dalam kamar.

Baekhyun hanya menghela nafasnya. Ia sangat khawatir dengan Kyungsoo, dan ia mulai menyadari bahwa ia mencintai anjing kecil lucunya itu. Ia tidak ingin Kyungsoo berada dalam bahaya. Lalu ia memutar otak mencari cara agar Kyungsoo memaafkannya.

Setelah berpikir beberapa lama, Baekhyun keluar dari rumahnya dan mencari beberapa bahan untuk surprise nya nanti kepada Kyungsoo.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, dan Baekhyun baru pulang ke rumahnya. Ia mempersiapkan kejutan untuk Kyungsoo sebentar lalu kemudian mencari kyungsoo ke kamar dan mendapati seekor anjing kecil sedang bergelung di atas kasurnya dan sedang merengek seperti sedang menangis. Kyungsoo yang menyadari kepulangannya langsung turun dari kasur dan masuk ke dalam kolong di bawah kasur mereka.

Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas lelah melihat tingkah Kyungsoo barusan. Ia pun membuka pintu kamar dan di belakangnya, terlihat ruang tengah yang sudah di dekorasi dengan berbagai bentuk tulang-tulangan, daging, dan tulisan Happy New Year besar dan sebuah cake di atas meja makan yang berbentuk tulang yang sangat besar. Ia kemudian duduk di depan kolong kasur itu

"Keluarlah, Kyungie~ aku meminta maaf karena telah membentakmu tadi... Kemarilah, aku mempersiapkan ini semua untukmu" ujarnya sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya, seakan memanggil Kyungsoo agar datang ke pelukan hangatnya.

Kyungsoo kecil menghampirinya dengan kepala tertunduk dan masih mengeluarkan rengekan - tangisan - kecil. Dan segera setelah Kyungsoo sampai di pangkuannya, Baekhyun memeluk anjing kecil itu dan mencium pucuk kepalanya dan hidungnya gemas. Kemudian ia melakukan ritual pengubahan Kyungsoo menjadi manusia, dan saat Kyungsoo telah kembali menjadi manusia, ia meraup bibir Kyungsoo dan sedikit melumatnya.

Kyungsoo hanya dapat memejamkan matanya sambil masih mengeluarkan beberapa isakan kecil dan air mata. Ia memeluk Baekhyun erat, dan setelah bibir mereka terpisah, ia berkata "maaf" yang ditanggapi senyuman cerah oleh Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kamu celaka, Kyungie~ dan kita bisa merayakan tahun baru berdua kan? Saranghae, my little puppy, and happy new year" Baekhyun berujar dan setelahnya ia mencium kepala Kyungsoo sekali lagi.

Mereka makan malam bersama saat itu, dan menjelang pukul 12 malam, ia mengajak Kyungsoo menuju balkon yang berada di kamarnya.

"Tutup matamu, dan buatlah sebuah harapan, Kyung, jangan membuka mata my sebelum aku mengatakan bahwa kamu boleh membuka mata, arra?"

Kyungsoo yang bingung hanya bisa mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya. Ia kemudian membuat sebuah harapan manis yang hanya ia yang tahu.

**'Semoga Kyungie bisa selalu bersama Baekkie hingga tua nanti'**

Dan di kejauhan, terdengar suara orang-orang berteriak melakukan perhitungan mundur untuk menyambut kedatangan tahun baru, dan pada hitungan satu, Baekhyun menghadapkan Kyungsoo kepadanya dan mencium bibirnya, hingga sedetik kemudian terdengar suara kembang api yang memenuhi langit malam itu.

"Selamat tahun baru, Kyungsoo...kamu boleh membuka matamu dan lihatlah ke langit"

Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan melihat ke arah langit, dan ia menemukan banyak sekali kembang api di atas sana. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca dan ia menggumamkan terima kasih ke Baekhyun, lalu memeluknya erat, menelusupkan kepalanya ke dada Baekhyun dan menghirup aroma menenangkan majikannya.

Baekhyun mengusap kepalanya sayang, dan sekali lagi, ia mencium bibir manis anjing kecilnya ini.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Sudah hampir 5 bulan berlalu sejak pertengkaran kecil Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo waktu itu yang malah berakhir manis.

Mereka sudah seperti pasangan suami-istri di kehidupan nyata.

Kyungsoo bolak-balik kembali menjadi wujud anjing nya apabila Baekhyun meninggalkannya di rumah sendirian, namun akan kembali bila baekhyun menggelitiki holenya.

Mereka menyadari bahwa bila Kyungsoo berubah dalam wujud manusia, ia harus tetap menghirup aroma Baekhyun. Bila ia tidak menghirup aromanya selama setengah jam, maka ia akan kembali menjadi anjing.

Satu lagi fakta yang mereka ketahui, bahwa yang bisa mengubah Kyungsoo menjadi manusia, hanya Baekhyun!

Chanyeol pernah datang beberapa saat yang lalu dan mencoba mengubah Kyungsoo, namun anjing kecil itu hanya merengek-rengek terus, namun tidak berubah menjadi manusia.

Kyungsoo semakin menempel pada Baekhyun, dan ia sadar, bahwa ia mulai membalas perasaan Baekhyun kepadanya. Ia mencintai - tergila-gila dengan - namja dengan senyuman secerah matahari tersebut. Namun, ia belum siap mengatakannya kepada Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo akan memasak setiap hari, dan Baekhyun selalu menyukai masakan buatan Kyungsoo.

Masakan itu selalu terasa pas di lidahnya dan juga di hatinya.

Hari ini hari Sabtu, dan Baekhyun libur.

Ia mengajak Kyungsoo keluar untuk berbelanja dan pergi berdua.

Kyungsoo yang diajak pun merasa sangat senang.

Akhirnya Baekhyun mengajaknya keluar rumah!

"Baekhyunnie! Kyungie sudah siapppp! Kajja!" Teriak Kyungsoo senang.

Ia menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang mengikat tali sepatunya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sang namja pujaannya.

Baekhyun yang sudah menyelesaikan mengikat sepatunya, mengusak rambut Kyungsoo sayang, lalu mengajak anjing kecilnya - yang menjadi manusia - keluar dari apartemennya.

Mereka pergi ke taman, ke pinggir sungai Han, bermain air di air mancur dekat sungai Han, dan saat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam, mereka berjalan kembali ke apartemen.

"Baekkie...gomawo untuk hari ini. Kyungie merasa saangat senang. Kyungie akan selalu masak makanan yang enak-enak untuk Baekkie!"

Kyungsoo berkata lucu, sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya dan menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit, menandakan bahwa ia sangat menikmati jalan-jalan hari ini.

Baekhyun yang berjalan di belakangnya hanya tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo yang begitu bahagia.

Sebelum pulang, mereka mampir ke sebuah swalayan besar dahulu, untuk membeli keperluan untuk 1 minggu kedepan.

"Kyung...jangan jauh-jauh dariku...ingat, para ilmuwan itu pasti masih mengincarmu"

"Ne!" Kyungsoo hanya membalasnya kelewat semangat, akan tetapi ia tetap mengelilingi swalayan besar itu sendiri.

Baekhyun yang sibuk mengambil ini-itu keperluan mereka tidak sadar apabila Kyungsoo sudah tidak ada di sampingnya.

Sudah hampir setengah jam berlalu dan Baekhyun sudah selesai berbelanja.

Ia membawa barang belanjaannya ke kasir, dan melongok ke kanan-kiri, namun ia tidak menemukan batang hidung anjing mungilnya.

'Dimana anak itu? Padahal aku sudah mengatakan agar ia tidak terlalu jauh dariku'

'Apakah ia berubah menjadi anjing? Emm..ani, belum setengah jam ia terpisah dariku...dimana Kyungie?'

Ia mulai panik dan berteriak-teriak mencari Kyungsoo di dalam swalayan itu, tapi Kyungsoo tidak ada!

Ia kemudian melihat keluar jendela, dan menemukan 2 orang memakai tuxedo hitam membawa seorang namja yang sangat kecil yang pingsan menaiki sebuah van, dan ia mengenalinya.

'Itu Kyungsoo! Apa yang mereka lakukan terhadap Kyungsoo?'

Baekhyun berlari keluar dan sebelum sempat ia berteriak memanggil Kyungsoo, pintu van sudah tertutup dan melaju.

Baekhyun yang panik menyetop sebuah taxi dan memerintahkannya untuk mengikuti van tersebut.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kyungsoo yang pingsan berubah menjadi anjing, dan orang-orang yang menculiknya itu - para ilmuwan - kaget.

Ternyata memang benar bahwa Kyungsoo dapat berubah wujud menjadi manusia dan para ilmuwan akan melanjutkan eksperimen mereka yang tertunda itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Baekhyun sampai di sebuah bangunan seperti rumah sakit, namun bangunan ini seperti sebuah rumah sakit tak terawat, dan sangat menyeramkan.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam bangunan ini, melihat di kanan-kirinya, banyak sekali tabung-tabung seperti akuarium yang isinya air, dan di dalam sana banyak sekali binatang-binatang, seperti koala, panda, bahkan ada seekor unicorn!

Ia sangat kaget, lalu melihat anjing mungilnya yang tidak sadarkan diri sedang di kelilingi oleh 3 orang namja berpakaian seperti dokter, dan akan menyuntikkan sesuatu ke tubuh Kyungsoo.

"TUNGGU DULUUU!"

Baekhyun berteriak, mengalihkan pandangan ketiga namja tersebut ke arahnya.

"A..aku mohon, kembalikan Kyungsoo kepadaku!"

"Heh...Siapa kau, anak kecil? Apa urusanmu dengan makhluk ini? Anjing ini milik kami, ayahnya sudah menjualnya kepada kami, dan kami tidak berniat untuk melepaskannya begitu saja untuk anak kecil sepertimu"

Baekhyun menggeram marah. Ia diam-diam memencet sebuah tombol di sebuah remote. Kemudian ia berkata,

"Tolong...kamu bisa melakukan apapun terhadapku, tapi, aku mohon, lepaskan anjing itu"

"Heh...boleh juga penawaranmu...bagaimana kalau sekarang kamu ikut kami?"

Kyungsoo yang mulai sadar mengedarkan pandangannya dan melihat Baekhyun, sedang bersimpuh di depan tiga orang yang memakai baju seperti ilmuwan, sambil memohon untuk melepaskan dirinya.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menyalak dan merengek, meminta Baekhyun supaya menjauh dari sini sekarang juga, karena orang-orang itu sangat berbahaya.

Ketiga ilmuwan itu sudah berjalan mendekati Baekhyun, dan saat mereka akan menyuntikkan sesuatu ke tubuh Baekhyun, terdengar pintu didobrak dan,

"Angkat tangan! Jatuhkan semua yang ada di tangan kalian! Ini polisi!" Mereka menodongkan pistol ke arah 3 ilmuwan itu, dan para ilmuwan itu melihat Baekhyun - yang sekarang mengeluarkan smirknya - melihat ke arahnya menantang.

.

.

.

.

Setelah para ilmuwan itu di tangkap, polisi-polisi itu mengevakuasi binatang-binatang yang berada di dalam laboratorium itu. Dan saat seorang polisi akan mengambil Kyungsoo, Baekhyun menghampirinya, dan membawa Kyungsoo ke dalam dekapannya.

Kedua mutiara hitam indah Kyungsoo terarah kepada Baekhyun.

Dan ia baru sadar bahwa sekali lagi ia berubah menjadi anjing.

Baekhyun menciumi pucuk kepalanya sayang.

"Kyungie~ aku disini, jangan takut,ne..."

"Anjing ini milikku" ujar Baekhyun kepada sang polisi yang melihat hal tersebut. Polisi itu tersenyum, ia menyukai pemandangan Baekhyun yang sangat menyayangi anjing kecil itu. Ia berterima kasih kepada Baekhyun karena membantu mereka menyelesaikan kasus yang sangat penting akhir-akhir ini.

Ternyata, ilmuwan-ilmuwan tersebut banyak menculik manusia untuk di jadikan bahan percobaannya, dan mereka sudah menjadi buronan nomer 1 untuk 3 bulan ini.

And thanks to Baekhyun, sekarang polisi sudah menangkap mereka.

Baekhyun membawa Kyungsoo pulang ke apartemennya

"Aku mencintaimu, soo...jangan takut, aku disini..."

Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu semakin menempelkan kepala berbulunya ke dada Baekhyun, dan mendengar detak jantung tak beraturan sang majikannya. Ia sangat malu, tetapi juga sangat senang.

Baekhyun yang menyadari pergerakan Kyungsoo mengangkatnya, mencium pucuk hidungnya, lalu menggesek-gesekkan hidungnya di perut Kyungsoo, dan membuat anjing kecil itu merengek kegelian.

Setelah sampai di apartemen, Baekhyun membawa Kyungsoo ke kasur miliknya, mengelus-elus pucuk kepala Kyungsoo, dan kemudian mengarahkan jarinya ke hole Kyungsoo dan menggelitikinya.

Kyungsoo yang merasa geli merengek-rengek, dan beberapa saat kemudian menjadi seorang manusia - yang lagi-lagi telanjang -

Ia menangis dan memeluk Baekhyun erat

"Hiks..ma..maaf...maafkan kyungie, baek...hiks~ kyungie nakal, kyungie tidak mendengarkan baekkie untuk tidak terlalu jauh dari Baekkie...hiks"

Baekhyun hanya mengelus kepalanya dan berbisik dengan suara dalamnya

"Aniyo, kyung~ aku yang salah, karena aku melanggar janjiku untuk selalu melihatmu. Maafkan aku, aku berpaling sebentar dan tiba-tiba kamu sudah tidak ada..."

Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya mendekatkan kepalanya ke kepala Baekhyun, dan mencium bibir majikannya

"Saranghae, Byun Baekhyun"

"Nado saranghae, Byun Kyungsoo"

Dan mereka bertukar ciuman manis di malam itu, dan tidur dengan memeluk satu sama lain

.kkeut.


	5. Chapter 5

**Special story**

Akhir-akhir ini ada yang aneh dengan Kyungsoo.

Pertama, setelah pulang dari sekolahnya, dan saat Baekhyun ingin mengubah Kyungsoo menjadi manusia, Kyungsoo selalu kabur dan bersembunyi di kolong kasur miliknya.

Setelah dihitung-hitung, sudah kurang lebih 3 hari Kyungsoo tidak berubah menjadi manusia.

Kedua, Kyungsoo sering menggesek-gesekkan perutnya dengan kain ataupun dengan lantai, dan membuat Baekhyun khawatir, ia takut perut Kyungsoo akan lecet.

Ketiga, bila Baekhyun memeluk Kyungsoo, ia akan menggeliat-menggeliat dan kemudian kabur dari Baekhyun.

Intinya, Kyungsoo menjauhinya!

Baekhyun merasa sangat stress sekarang dan ingin menjedukkan kepalanya ke tembok saja rasanya.

Akhir-akhir ini, Kyungsoo kecil terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

Matanya memerah, seperti anjing yang mengalami stress pada umumnya dan ia tidak ceria lagi seperti biasanya, dan Baekhyun merasa bahwa Kyungsoo mengalami gatal akut di bagian bawah tubuhnya - perut sampai ke bokong - karena ia sering menggesek-gesekkan bagian itu ke lantai.

Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk memanggil seorang dokter hewan dan memeriksakan Kyungsoo

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa dengannya. Dia hanya sedang dalam masa kawin, dan mungkin ia agak stress karena tidak ada betina untuk dikawini" ujar sang dokter hewan tersebut.

Setelah membayar sejumlah uang, ia berterima kasih kepada dokter tersebut dan mengantar dokter itu sampai ke pintu depan.

Setelah itu, ia berbalik masuk ke dalam apartment dan mencari Kyungsoo.

"Kyungieee..kemarilahhh...dimana kamu?"

Ternyata Kyungsoo sedang menggesek-gesekkan 'itu'nya - yang akhirnya Baekhyun ketahui, bukan perutnya - ke lantai sambil merintih-rintih.

Kyungsoo yang melihat Baekhyun berjalan ke arahnya melangkah mundur, lalu berlari dan masuk ke kolong kasur lagi.

Baekhyun hanya menghela nafasnya melihat kelakuan Kyungsoo.

"Haaah...apakah kamu malu kepadaku, soo? Kemarilah, tidak perlu malu... Aku mencintaimu, kau tahu?" Ujar Baekhyun dengan nada pasrah. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa mendengar perkataan itu, Kyungsoo keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya lalu menghampiri Baekhyun.

Ia mengistirahatkan tubuh kecilnya di pangkuan Baekhyun, dan melihatnya dengan mata memelas andalannya.

Baekhyun yang disuguhi pemandangan seperti itu sudah tidak kuat lagi. Ia menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk berdiri, lalu menghadapkan bokongnya ke arah Baekhyun, dan menggelitiki holenya lagi.

Kyungsoo merengek semakin parah dan berubah menjadi manusia.

Namun, ada yang aneh dengan perubahan Kyungsoo kali ini!

Ia tengkurap - seperti biasa, telanjang -, seperti orang yang lemas, dan ia memiliki kuping dan ekor anjing!

Baekhyun yang melihatnya hanya bisa menelan ludahnya gugup,

"S..sial..kenapa anak ini begitu menggoda? Ughh, celanaku sudah menyempit"

Kyungsoo memutar kepalanya menghadap ke Baekhyun dan memandanginya dengan mata sayunya.

"Baek..baekkiee...shhhh...pa..nashh~" ujarnya masih dengan menggesek-gesekkan penisnya ke lantai.

Baekhyun yang menyadari hal itu menggendongnya, merebahkannya ke atas kasur, dan mengecek suhu badannya.

"Kamu panas sekali, soo...apa kamu tidak apa-apa?"

"Ahhh..gwe..gwenchana...shhh~ baekkiehhh...to~ tolonghh...pe...peniskuhhh gata~akh!"

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya erat dan mencengkram seprai dengan kuat saat Baekhyun menciumi leher putihnya.

Baekhyun pun naik ke atas tubuh Kyungsoo, lalu mulai melumat bibir merah berbentuk hati milik Kyungsoo.

Ia melumatnya ke kanan-ke kiri hingga saliva keduanya bercampur, dan mengalir ke arah pipi, dagu, lalu sampai ke leher Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa mendesah sambil memejamkan mata dan menggenggam erat seprai, melampiaskan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan.

"Saranghae, soo...percayalah kepadaku, kamu akan menyukai seks pertamamu ini, chagi..."

Kata Baekhyun halus, menenangkan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa memandangnya dengan tatapan sayu dan memajukan bibirnya, minta dicium.

Baekhyun yang mengerti terkekeh kecil melihat raut wajah lucu anjing manisnya, lalu mulai melumat bibir itu kembali.

Kyungsoo sangat menikmati ciuman memabukkan dari Baekhyun dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kemudian melihat telinga berbulu sang namja dibawahnya, kemudian menjilati lubang telinganya dan mengulum serta menggigit-gigit kecil daun telinganya.

Kyungsoo melenguh, dan wajahnya semakin merah ia memijat-mijat tengkuk Baekhyun mengisyaratkan bahwa ia menyukainya.

Telinganya terasa sangat sensitif sekarang.

Ia merengek seperti anjing dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher Baekhyun, menghirup aroma memabukkan sang majikan.

Baekhyun kemudian menciumi kedua mata Kyungsoo, pucuk hidungnya, kedua pipinya, kemudian kembali melumat bibir merah menggodanya.

Kyungsoo menyukainya, ia menyukai ciuman manis yang barusan diberikan Baekhyun kepadanya.

Ciuman itu kemudian turun ke leher. Baekhyun menjilati jakun Kyungsoo dan menggigit-gigitnya lembut. Ia juga memberikan banyak sekali kissmark di daerah leher sensitif sang anjing manisnya.

Kyungsoo melenguh dan merengek, menjambak-jambak kecil rambut red wine milik Baekhyun dan kakinya menendang-nendang kasur.

Anjing kecil kita merasa keenakan,eh?

Ciuman baekhyun turun ke dada Kyungsoo, dan ia memberikan beberapa kissmark di bagian dada, terutama di lingkaran yang mengelilingi puting susunya, namun Baekhyun tidak sedikitpun menyentuh putingnya. Ia hanya menggoda Kyungsoo dengan mencium hingga ke lingkaran puting itu.

"A..ahhhh~ baekkiehhh...j...jangan menggodakuhhh..auhh~" ujar Kyungsoo susah payah.

Baekhyun masih mempertahankan ciumannya, bersmirk, sambil bertanya, "apa yang kamu ingin aku lakukan kepadamu, anjing manis?"

"Mmhh..baekkiehhh..." Kyungsoo mulai merengek malu. Ia menutupi mukanya yang memerah dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Lalu ia merenggangkan jari-jarinya sedikit dan mengintip ke arah Baekhyunnya dari sela-sela jarinya itu, lalu bergumam,

"Lu..lumat dan hisaphh ahhh..pu..put..putingkuhh"

Baekhyun yang mendengarnya tersenyum, menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilat pucuk puting yang mulai mengeras itu.

"A..ahh~ baekkiehh~ oohhh..." Kyungsoo meneriakkan namanya dengan suara yang sangat feminin, khas seperti seorang perempuan yang sedang diperkosa.

Baekhyun menjilat, melumat, dan menghisap puting Kyungsoo yang sudah mengeras itu. Gantian. Kanan-kiri-kanan-kiri.

Kyungsoo semakin lemas dan pandangannya seperti berkunang-kunang.

Ia kemudian sampai pada orgasmenya yang pertama, dengan meneriakkan nama Baekhyun dengan sangat feminin.

Baekhyun sudah tidak kuat menghadapi anjing menggemaskan ini.

"Lihatlah Kyung, aku bahkan tidak menyentuh penismu sedikitpun, tapi kamu sudah keluar...apakah sebegitu enaknya saat aku menghisap puting merah muda menggodamu?"

Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu mulai bangun lagi dan menutupi mukanya dengan punggung tangannya. Lalu ia berkata, "shhh...a...apabila se...dang dalamhh ahhh...musim kawin, ughh..tub..tubuhku akanhh bertambahh se...sensitif 5x, baekhhh~ ohhh..." Ujarnya susah payah.

Baekhyun yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum mesum.

"Lihatlah, bahkan aku baru menciumi tubuhmu sampai ke dada, namun kamu sudah keluar..gimana kalau nanti aku memasukkan penis mungil merah mudamu dan menghisapnya dalam mulutku,hah?"

Baekhyun mulai mengeluarkan dirty talknya.

Tubuh Kyungsoo menegang saat Baekhyun mengatakan itu dan penisnya mulai sedikit bangun lagi.

Baekhyun kemudian mulai menciumi perut rata Kyungsoo, dan menggesek-gesekkan hidungnya di pusar Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo kegelian.

"Aa..ahh~ su..sudah, baekkkhhh hihihi...gelihhhh" ujarnya sambil sedikit terkikik.

Baekhyun yang gemas melihat reaksi Kyungsoo langsung mengarahkan wajahnya di depan wajah Kyungsoo, dan mulai mencium bibir manisnya lagi.

Kyungsoo menyukai ciuman itu, begitu lembut, dan penuh perasaan.

Kyungsoo menekan tengkuk Baekhyun dan mulai membalas lumatan-lumatan Baekhyun di bibirnya.

"Emhhh..b..baekhhh...hahhhh..." Kyungsoo memukul-mukul dada Baekhyun karena ia tidak bisa bernafas.

Setelah mereka melepas tautan itu, mulut Kyungsoo terbuka dan menjeritkan nama Baekhyun dalam keheningan, saliva menetes dari mulutnya saat Baekhyun mulai menggenggam penis mungil miliknya dan mulai memijat-mijat dan menggerakkan tangannya naik-turun di penis Kyungsoo.

Dan sekali lagi, Kyungsoo mengeluarkan cairannya di tangan Baekhyun.

Ia sudah sangat lemas sekarang. Baekhyun mulai menggigiti telinganya lagi dan menjilati lubang telinga Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tidak bisa berkutik waktu Baekhyun melepas pakaiannya sendiri hingga ia sama telanjangnya dengan Kyungsoo.

Aroma tubuh Baekhyun menguar semakin kuat di indra penciuman Kyungsoo, dan seakan mabuk, Kyungsoo menyerahkan diri seutuhnya kepada Baekhyun.

Ia memeluk punggung Baekhyun, meletakkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Baekhyun dan mulai menjilatinya.

"Ah..kamu nakal sekali, puppysoo...sudah tidak sabar,eh?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan seringai nakalnya.

Kyungsoo memejamkan mata saat Baekhyun membuka kedua kakinya lebar-lebar dan menekannya hingga lututnya mencapai bahu Kyungsoo.

Ia merasa seperti ayam yang siap di makan sekarang dan ekornya masuk menutupi hole dan penis tegangnya.

Baekhyun menjauhkan diri dari Kyungsoo lalu menikmati pemandangan indah dari Kyungsoo. Lalu ia memegang ekor Kyungsoo, dan menggelitiki penis imut sang anjing dengan ekornya sendiri.

Kyungsoo melenguh parah karena penisnya sangat sensitif sekarang

"Aahhmmm..ba..baekkhh..baekiehhh~ uhhh..j..ja..nganhh~ nghhh..." Tangan Kyungsoo terselip di bawah bantal dan mencengkram bantal tersebut erat-erat. Ia merasa sangat malu namun keenakan karena rangsangan dari Baekhyun barusan.

"Lihatlah, Kyung...penismu semakin memerah dan tegak...aku jadi tidak sabar untuk mencicipinya..." Baekhyun sekali lagi mengeluarkan dirty talknya sambil tangannya masih memegang ekor Kyungsoo sambil menggelitiki penis mungil sang namja manis itu.

Kyungsoo sudah tidak kuat lagi, penisnya berkedut-kedut, dan sedetik kemudian, ia keluar lagi sambil meneriakkan nama Baekhyunnya "BAEKKIEHHH...UHHH~"

"Enak, puppysoo?" Baekhyun maju sambil menjilati ujung hidung Kyungsoo dan mengecup kecil bibir manisnya.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa melenguh dan sedikit menganggukkan kepalanya. Well, dia memang merasa keenakan. Lalu wajah manisnya berubah merah, ia sangat malu dengan apa yang ia lakukan barusan.

Baekhyun terkekeh kecil lalu mulai menurunkan wajahnya hingga ia berhadapan dengan selangkangan sang anjing manis.

Ia memegang ekor Kyungsoo dan mulai menjilati ekor tersebut, menghisap-hisapnya membuat Kyungsoo kegelian. Lalu Baekhyun beralih ke penis imut sang anjing kecil, memegangnya dengan tangannya, memainkan ujungnya sebentar dengan ibu jarinya, lalu tanpa aba-aba melahap penis imut itu dan melumatnya

Kyungsoo yang kaget mengejang, lalu ia melenguh dan meneriakkan nama baekhyun

"BAEKKIEHHHH AHHHH...ahhh~ uhmmm~ahhh..."

Ekornya membelai wajah Baekhyun halus, menandakan bahwa ia menyukai lumatan Baekhyun di penisnya.

Penisnya semakin memerah dan mulai mengeluarkan cairan lagi. Baekhyun yang mulai merasakan pre-cum Kyungsoo kemudian melepas kulumannya, lalu menjilati dan memasukkan bola kembar Kyungsoo ke dalam mulutnya dan menghisap-hisapnya rakus.

Kyungsoo kewalahan menghadapi rangsangan yang Baekhyun berikan, ia hanya bisa mendesah dan mengerang keenakan, sambil ekornya membelai pipi Baekhyun.

Ia terus mendesah hingga Baekhyun menurunkan wajahnya, dan menghadapkannya di depan hole merah Kyungsoo. Ia mulai mengendusi cincin pink tersebut.

"Uuuhhhh..b..baekhhh~anghhh...emggghhh" Kyungsoo kegelian dan mulai menggerak-gerakkan ekornya liar. Kakinya yang terangkat menendang-nendang udara, ia merengek seperti anak anjing dengan mata yang terpejam.

Baekhyun mulai menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilati cincin ketat tersebut. Kyungsoo menegang dan akhirnya mengeluarkan cairannya lagi dari penis mungilnya. Ia merasa kelelahan karena sudah klimaks berkali-kali.

Baekhyun tetap menjilati hole Kyungsoo dan malah memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam hole tersebut.

"Kyahhhh! Ge...gelihhh~ baekkiehhhhh...uuuhhh~"

Badannya gemetar dan mengalungkan kakinya di leher Baekhyun, menjepit erat kepala Baekhyun di selangkangannya. Kyungsoo merasa seperti terbang saat lidah lincah Baekhyun menggelitiki dinding lembut dan hangat di dalam holenya.

Sekali lagi Kyungsoo gemetar dan mencapai klimaksnya. Ia sudah tidak berdaya dan hanya menunggu Baekhyun hingga puas 'memakan'nya.

"Baekhh...kyungie capekkk..." Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengusap-usap kepala Kyungsoo, lalu mengecup pucuk kepalanya sayang.

"Setelah ini, badan Kyungsoo tidak akan terasa panas lagi...tunggu sebentar ya, ini memang agak sakit di awal, tapi aku berjanji, Kyungie pasti akan menikmati akhirnya"

Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu memandang Baekhyun dengan mata bulat indahnya dan bibir yang mengerucut imut. Ia kemudian mengangguk, lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Baekhyun yang masih menindihnya.

"Kyungie siap" ujar Kyungsoo mantap. Ia menjauhkan kepalanya dari dada Baekhyun dan menatap matanya, lalu menekan kepala Baekhyun dan mencium bibirnya. "Saranghae, baekkie..." Ujarnya pelan

Baekhyun yang mendengar itu tersenyum lalu mulai memposisikan penisnya di depan hole Kyungsoo. Ia mulai memasukkan kepala penisnya dahulu. Kyungsoo mengerang dan mencengkeram kedua bahu Baekhyun sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Sakit? Uhh..." Ujar Baekhyun kesusahan karena hole anak anjing dibawahnya yang sangat ketat.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan mulai mengambil nafas. Ia mencoba merilekskan dirinya, dan berhasil. Sekarang sudah setengah dari kejantanan Baekhyun yang berada di dalamnya. Baekhyun yang takut Kyungsoo kesakitan menghentikan pergerakannya dan menunggu. Ia mengusap kepala Kyungsoo sayang dan menciumi setiap detail wajah manis Kyungsoonya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Kyungsoo membuka matanya

"Bergeraklah, baek..."

Baekhyun mulai bergerak perlahan, menusuk-nusuk hole Kyungsoo yang halus dan hangat itu. Ia seperti sedang terjebak di sebuah kasur yang sangat empuk yang tidak akan pernah membiarkan orang yang sudah tidur di atasnya untuk bangun lagi. Penisnya serasa di hisap oleh hole lembut itu, dan itu membuat Baekhyun mengerang, mulai menusuk lebih dalam dan mencari titik yang akan membuat Kyungsoo merasa terbang.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa merengek dan mendesah, ia merasa bahwa penis panjang yang keras dan hangat itu mengaduk-aduk isi perutnya.

"AAHHHH! BAEK...BAEKKIEHHH..DI..SANAHHH AHHHHH!" Kyungsoo berteriak saat ia merasa bahwa gravitasi bumi tidak lagi mempengaruhi tubuhnya. Penis panjang tersebut telah berhasil menusuk sebuah titik yang sangat lembut dan kelewat sensitif yang berada di dalam hole hangat dan sempit itu.

Baekhyun merasa penisnya semakin dihisap kuat saat ia menubruk sebuah daging kenyal yang halus di dalam sana. Dan ia sadar bahwa ia telah menemukan prostat si anjing kecilnya saat Kyungsoo meneriakkan namanya.

Ia mulai bergerak lebih keras dan menusuk lebih dalam

"Aaahhh!ahhhhhh!ba...baekkhhhh...kyahhh~ uhhhh"

"Anghhh...uhhh~ ahhh..."

"Baekkiehh..baekhh..a...akuhhh mau ke..luar...ARGHHHH!"

Kyungsoo mencapai puncaknya sekali lagi dan ia sudah sangat lemas sekarang. Ia tergeletak tak berdaya saat Baekhyun masih terus menusuk-nusuk hole hangatnya dengan kasar, mencari kenikmatannya sendiri.

Dan Kyungsoo baru sadar, bahwa dari tadi Baekhyun belum mencapai klimaks sama sekali. Jadi, ia membantu Baekhyun dengan cara mengeratkan sedikit holenya

"Ahhh..Kyungsoohhhh..se..sempithhh...enakkhhh~ahmmm..." Desah Baekhyun keenakan.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar pujaan hatinya mendesah, mulai menegang lagi, dan ia merasakan puting nya berkedut-kedut ingin dimanjakan.

Lalu ia menarik salah satu tangan Baekhyun dan memposisikannya di dadanya

"Baekhhh..ah~ Pu..putingku gatal..ahhh~"

Baekhyun yang masih setia mengeluar-masukkan penisnya di hole nikmat Kyungsoo pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke dada Kyungsoo dan mulai menyedot-nyedot kedua puting Kyungsoo bergantian.

Kyungsoo kewalahan saat ketiga titik sensitifnya diserang secara beringas. Ia menekan kepala Baekhyun agar lebih kuat menyedot putingnya dan ia juga mulai ikut memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah dengan tusukan Baekhyun.

Mereka melakukan itu hingga Kyungsoo klimaks, disusul oleh Baekhyun yang menyemburkan cairannya di dalam Kyungsoo.

"AHHHHH! Kyungiehhhhh~" teriak Baekhyun saat ia mencapai puncaknya.

Lalu, baekhyun pun mengeluarkan penisnya dari hole Kyungsoo.

Cairan hangatnya merembes keluar dari hole Kyungsoo dan membuat Kyungsoo terlihat sangat sexy dimatanya.

Kemudian ia memposisikan dirinya di sebelah Kyungsoo dan menyandarkan kepala anjing kecilnya di dadanya

Kyungsoo yang bersandar di dadanya merasa sangat nyaman. Ia mendengar detak jantung Baekhyun yang berdebar sangat keras, namun hal tersebut membuat hatinya menjadi damai.

"Kamu mendengarnya, soo? Aku akan selalu menjaga dan mencintaimu sampai sesuatu disini berhenti berdetak" ujar Baekhyun sambil membawa tangan mungil Kyungsoo ke dadanya.

Kyungsoo memerah malu saat mendengarnya dan semakin menyusupkan kepalanya ke dada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memeluk Kyungsoo hangat, dan berbisik ke telinga anjing kecilnya

"Saranghae, Byun Kyungsoo..."

**Omake**

"Soo-ie, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Ne?"

"Kenapa puppy sepertimu sudah dalam masa kawin sih?"

Semburat merah muda nampak di kedua pipinya dan kemudian, dia memukul lengan Baekhyun.

"Ya! Kyungie bukan puppy! Umur kyungie sudah 17 tahun, itu berarti jika menjadi anjing, umur kyungie sudah 2 tahun lebih! Hanya saja... Jenis kyungie memang mini maltese, jadi kyungie tidak bisa besar"

Ujarnya sambil menutup mukanya malu. Baekhyun yang puas menggoda anjing kecilnya hanya tertawa dan mencium pucuk kepala Kyungsoo-nya.

END


End file.
